Vulcan's Mercy
by Michael Weyer
Summary: "Save someone. Not the whole town. Just...someone." Crossover with "Doctor Who."


**Vulcan's Mercy**

**By Michael Weyer**

** I can't be the only one who saw the **_**Pompeii**_** film and was thinking of "Fires on Pompeii" during it. The ending just seemed to scream out to me and before I knew it, this was in my head. Obvious spoilers for the movie itself, I own neither that or Doctor Who.**

* * *

The air was cool as the man and his son walked through the town streets. The boy was about fifteen, a man in many respects, with dark hair and a strong build, dressed in the simple clothing for the provinces of Eastern Italy. In that, he much resembled his father, a rugged man, still quite handsome and strong, dark beard and unruly hair who dressed in simple clothes. Both carried large barrels, the younger grunting a bit.

"Come, Tiberius," the elder man said in a strong voice. "It's not that heavy."

"I am trying, Father," the boy said. He sighed. "Mother must have ordered double this time around."

"She always wants to make sure we have enough in case of a bad storm," his father intoned as they headed to a waiting cart. "As much as she denies it, she still carries some of her opulent upbringing with her."

Tiberius helped mount the barrels and some other satchels onto the cart. He glanced about, seeing the people of the town preparing for evening, the sun beginning to lower. It was a lovely day for the late fall of 95 AD and the wind blew over the plains. "At least we were blessed with a good harvest this year."

"The gods have shown their favor to us now and then," his father noted.

"Whose gods, father? Roman? Or your own?"

His father shrugged. "It's hard to say but one can hardly do badly by having more than one voice to listen to your prayers."

"Some might argue that point," echoed a strong and deep voice. The two turned as a figure walked up to them. He was a powerfully built man with ebon skin and a bald head. His face was marked by a few scars and yet also showed a proud and bright smile. While he wore simple black robes and carried a small bag and a wooden staff, he had more the bearing of a fighter than a scholar. "But then, you and I do know better, don't we Milo?"

"Atticus!" Milo laughed as he moved to embrace the other man warmly. "What in the hells are you doing here?"

"It is good to see you again, my brother," Atticus replied as he returned the embrace. He backed up to look at the younger boy. "Tiberius. You look more the image of your father every year."

"It's good to see you again, Atticus," the boy said, sharing a quick handshake with the elder man.

Atticus looked back to Milo. "I was in the area already, preparing to preach at a local temple. I decided it was long past time for a visit."

Milo shook his head. "Still hard to believe you as a priest."

Atticus shrugged. "The gods were good enough to give us a second chance at life, brother. It's only right I repay the favor by helping spread the word and aid others."

"Come." Milo nodded to the cart. "We were just on our way home for dinner. I'm sure the rest of the family will want to see you." Atticus gladly sat with them as Milo set off the horses. It took less than an hour to reach the comfortable house at the end of a farm, not too large but plenty of room for its occupants. A girl of ten and a boy of seven were playing by the pen of animals when they saw the cart come up. Their faces broke into true joy when they saw the dark-skinned man stepping off the cart. "Uncle Atticus!"

With a loud laugh, the man swept both up into his strong arms, holding them up. "Ariadne," he said, kissing the girl's forehead. "And Felix! Good to see you both helping your father stay an honest man."

He placed them both down as Milo and Tiberius worked to remove the cart's items. A brief argument ended with Atticus helping as well as the two younger children led the way into the house. "Mama! Mama!" Ariadne called out. "Look who's here!"

Stepping from the kitchen area was a dark-haired woman still very attractive who managed to make her dark dress look as elegant as any Roman. Her eyes beamed wide as she saw the newcomer. "Atticus!" She moved to hug the man. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Cassia," Atticus said, his tone softer. "As beautiful as ever."

"Still a capable liar," Cassia smiled. Atticus broke the embrace as he saw a young boy of about five standing behind her, staring in confusion at him. "Is this young Callan?" He laughed in wonder. "The last I saw of you, you were just a babe barely able to crawl!"

Milo smiled as he came up. "Callan, this is Atticus, Father's friend."

The boy just waved nervously but Atticus merely chuckled. "Don't worry, young one. No man has had to fear my anger in quite a long time."

"You're staying for supper," Cassia guessed.

"I would not miss it," Atticus replied with pride. He saw a young woman of thirteen come out, the spitting image of her mother. "Brenna," Atticus embraced her. "So much like your mother."

"She seems to think I'm not," the girl said in a teasing tone. "She insists I spend more time on my studies."

"Your mother is a wise woman," Atticus said. "She knows proper schooling is as important in this world as strength."

"Father never went to school."

"Yes but those Celts were infamous for being too busy dancing naked in the woods for such things." Atticus avoided the punch to the arm by Milo as they headed to the table.

* * *

The dinner was finished, the dishes cleaned and the family gathered about the fire in the middle of the home. "Things are changing," Atticus informed them. "Rome is still Rome, of course but the rise of this new band of believers are causing some concern with their growing influence. Still, I've heard more and more rumbles in the outer regions that things aren't well. Rome may not have long."

"Nothing lasts forever," Milo noted. "We know of that."

Atticus was quiet before speaking. "Have you…been back?"

Milo and Cassia exchanged a glance. "Shortly after Callen's birth," Milo said. "We do not go as often now. It…It is hard." Cassia was looking down, her face marked with sorrow. "To go there…to see it now…no sign at all of it."

"I look at that blank spot," Cassia spoke softly. "And I remember the streets I played in…the city I grew up in…Gone now. Not even a record of it."

"Of what?" Callen asked, confused.

"Pompeii," Atticus stated. He raised an eyebrow. "Your parents have not told you?"

Callen shook his head, Felix and Ariadne also confused while the two elder siblings had knowing looks. Atticus smiled as he sat back. "Ah, now that is a tale then." He looked to his friends. "If I may?" As they both nodded, Atticus began. "There was a city on the southern coast of this nation, children. A lovely place, not as staid or strict as Rome. Oh, it wasn't perfect but the people there, thousands upon thousands of them, lived well with good trade. All in the shadow of a great mountain that we thought at the time was a blessing."

"You lived there, Uncle Atticus?" Felix asked.

Atticus nodded. "I did. Not by choice. Your father and I had similar backgrounds. He was a Celt, I was from a distant land across the sea. Both of us saw our families killed as we were sold into slavery, forced to become gladiators. I ended up becoming champion of Pompeii." He was unable to keep some pride out of his voice as he spoke. "By Roman law, I was to achieve my freedom with one more victory which was to be this rather surly Celt who showed up at the arena."

Felix looked to his father. "Papa, you said we shouldn't trust Roman law."

"And as often, your father was right," Atticus stated. "It was on his way to Pompeii, chained to others, that he first met your mother." He saw the eye-rolling by some of the children. "Of course, you must be tired of hearing that story. Your mother was the daughter of Pompeii's governor, a woman late of Rome who journeyed through the city often. And it was there that she met…the Doctor."

"Doctor?" Callen frowned. "What doctor?"

"No one knows," Atticus said. "I have traveled far and wide and in my journeys and studies, I have read of him in various parts of the world. He comes and goes without warning and without knowledge of his past. He is a trickster, his face changing, his clothes and manners quite strange. Sometimes he is alone, often with a companion of some sort. The one constant is his magical chariot, a box no bigger than that," he motioned to a nearby shelf. "Yet inside, it is a temple that could hold this entire house ten times over."

"We only met briefly," Cassia pointed out. "He was running about with a woman named Donna. I could barely understand either of them as she kept asking my about something called a 'volcano.' He pulled her away before I could go but they later went to the home of a good friend of mine, Evelina. We had been close before I spent time in Rome and I had hoped to reunite with her. But I had heard she was…troubled. Visions came to her, visions of danger and warning of us all."

Milo was warming his hands by the fire as he took up the tale. "Atticus and I were to face each other in the arena. To battle to the death."

Ariadne dropped her jaw at Atticus. "You were going to kill Papa?"

The dark man chuckled. "It was the way of gladiators, child. We both understood that and were prepare for it." His face turned dark. "But we were betrayed, sent to fight in a battle we were not meant to win. Your father and I fought those odds, fought twenty men by ourselves and won victory. The Romans did not approve. They were ready to strike…When the mountain erupted."

"It was like the breath of Vulcan himself," Milo said, his eyes far away in memory. "An entire mountain suddenly belching out fire and ash. I saw rocks the size of warships crash into buildings and set entire neighborhoods aflame. The air was filled with ash that fell like black rain. The earth shook under its wrath, the arena collapsing around us." Cassia had a flash of pain at that. "Make no mistake, children, there are forces in this world beyond the strength of men to even imagine. I have seen their power first-hand. We all have."

Atticus continued his story. "I tried to make my way to the city gates while your father went to rescue your mother from her collapsing home. We intended to reach the harbor and escape by boat but the ocean rose up to try and swallow the city whole. Boats were smashed into the streets like your toys as people were swallowed by the waves. I barely reached safety before the wave finally stopped. By that point, day had become night, the sun unable to cut through the clouds the mountain poured out."

"We didn't know what it was," Cassia said. "For all we knew, the entire world was coming to an end."

"What happened next?" an eager Felix asked.

"We made our way to the arena, to get horses," Atticus said. "But some Romans had the same idea and one, Corvus, abducted your mother. Your father gave chase while I dealt with another Roman, a coward who had not the honor of a gladiator."

"Your mother and I managed to get away," Milo stated. "We made our way to the edge of the city when our horse gave way. I told her to go but…she refused without me." He smiled at her. "We stood there, waiting for the end to come as the volcano unleashed one final wave of fire and smoke that destroyed all in its path…"

Callen cocked his head. "But…then how…"

"Evelina," Cassia said with a smile. "She was with her family at their home, awaiting the end when the Doctor came to them. He offered them a chance to escape and as they were leaving, Evelina suddenly remembered me. Me, her childhood friend who she'd turned from because of the dark powers upon her. She demanded the Doctor come and save me, she refused to let him travel on without us. And thankfully, she was always able to win people over."

"Your mother and I were…waiting," Milo amended himself. "And then we heard a sound…It was like rocks grinding on one another but today, I remember it as one of the sweetest sounds I've ever heard. We saw a blue box appear from thin air before us, right in that field. It opened and that man came out, in strange garb and simply said 'Come.' We could hardly refuse."

Cassia giggled. "I still remember the look on your face when you saw that temple. It was as if we were in Jupiter's home."

"You were hardly calm about it yourself," Milo returned.

"What about Uncle Atticus?" Callen pressed.

The dark man smiled. "Luckily, whatever else about Celts, they keep their word. Your father had told me we would meet again and he was not about to let the Doctor break that promise. I was standing in the arena, a broken blade in my side, watching as that wave of fire came at me." He rose to his feet and raised up his fist. "I stood just like this as I yelled out 'I die a free man!' I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I expected to see myself in the afterlife and the first glance of that temple seemed to prove it. But instead, I saw your parents and some strangers and then this odd man looking at me and saying 'I think living a free man is much better, don't you?'"

The children giggled at the high-pitched voice Atticus used for the Doctor's words. He sat down as he continued. "The Doctor's chariot appeared at a cliff miles away from Pompeii. We watched, all of us, as the mountain's fury completed, watched our home be wiped from the face of the earth as if it had never existed. In the time since, people have forgotten, as if afraid that even mentioning it will invite that fate to them. But the Doctor…the Doctor said that one day, the world will remember it. And I believe him."

"Evilena and her family moved to Rome," Cassia said. "Her father was kind enough to give us some money to use to provide for ourselves. Your father, Atticus and I eventually made our way here to settle down. We began the farm while Atticus soon went on to travel."

"What about the Doctor?" Callen asked. "Did you ever see him again?"

"No," Atticus said. He looked upward. "But somehow…I know he is out there. Still traveling, still going about. He still helps others without asking or expecting any reward. That is a way of life that you children would do well to emulate."

Ariadne looked sad. "Couldn't the Doctor save more people?"

Cassia gave her a comforting hug. "He is no god, my children. He told us that. He said that some events were…fixed was the word he used. That what occurred in Pompeii was meant to happen, that he could not save everyone…but thanks to his friend, Donna, he knew he could at least save a few."

"Do not argue with fate, children," Milo said. "After all, the loss of my people set me on the path to meet your mother and Atticus. Without that, you wouldn't be here today."

Atticus smiled. "You have grown wiser over time, Celt."

"Some of us needed to grow up faster, barbarian," his friend returned.

Cassia stood up. "That's enough stories for tonight then. Off to bed with you all." The children whined a bit but their mother's face was enough for them to quiet themselves. "Don't worry, I'll still be here in the morning," Atticus said as he hugged each. "And I can show you some of my old gladiator moves."

"Father has taught us some," Tiberius said.

"Yes, but I can teach you how to do them correctly."

As the children headed off, Milo smiled at Atticus. "It is good to see you, my brother."

"And you," Atticus returned. He looked about, his eyes falling on a nearby altar. "So you still have it?"

Milo followed him to it. "We still had arguments about which of our faiths to teach the children, Celtic or Roman. But we eventually decided that perhaps there is only one name to remember in our blessings upon our family."

Atticus smiled as he reached into his bag and removed a small totem. He placed it onto the altar, allowing Milo to see a carving of a box-shaped object with door. Atticus carefully set it next to the bas relief of a man in a suit and an attractive woman next to a box that matched his sculpture.

"I do wish I had met him again," Milo softly said. "To thank him. For what he gave us all."

"Somehow, I believe he knows," Atticus intoned, a hand to his friend's shoulder. He reached to his bag again to pull out a flask. "Here. Another gift from a merchant I met."

Milo let him pour a cup as he held it up. "To Pompeii. May it be remembered."

"In all eternity." The two clinked their cups together as they shared the memories of that time and once more gave thanks to the mysterious traveler who had saved them from that hell on Earth.

* * *

**Thanks for putting up with this little ditty, all comments welcomed. **


End file.
